


Could I stay?

by Flamin_Sam



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Anxiety, Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Whump (Good Omens), Bruises, Crowley Whump (Good Omens), Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Art, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Other, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamin_Sam/pseuds/Flamin_Sam
Summary: Anthony Crowley, having worked for the London mob since he was a child, accidentally betrayed the higher ups and gets roughed up, luckily theres a book shop nearby and hey, if he dies at least he can do it while looking at the cute shop owner.Azra Fell owns a bookshop in Soho, mostly kicking out anyone who tries to buy his books when a young man showed up at his door, beaten, bloody and bruised.(inspired by @10yrsyart's ex mob au over on tumblr! credit goes to them and i'd highly recommend checking them out)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is like written really late in my notes app and ive never shared any of my writing but im a DUMBASS and fell in love with this au and i. didnt have it in me to draw my rendition of it so have this garbage

This wasn't how Azra was expecting today to go.

He'd woken up in a good mood, having slept his usual 5 hours with his cup of tea, worn his favourite sweater vest, which he had not remembered being cleaned, and was about to finish one of his favourite books when the erratic knocking and whimpers of pain outside his door drew his attention.

Opening the door he saw a young man, no older than 40, with jet black hair that was previously slicked back but had gotten undone by... whatever happened to him. he was bruised, browns and pruples swirling on the mans olive skin.

There was a lot of blood, some from obvious wounds but a wave of nausea washed oved Azra when he realised the man been stabbed. finally shaking himself out of his shock, Azra dragged the younger man into the shop, careful as to not disturb the wounds and wincing when he heard whimpers of pain. The strangers blood got everywhere, leaving him to briefly mourn over his sweater vest.

He was about to start taking care of the stranger when there was knocking on the door. Again. But instead of the fratic and obviously distressed pattern from the first time, these knocks were violent and demanding, making the older door hinges shake. Upset by not only the rudeness of these people, but the fact that he was currently was holding a man bleeding out, Azra yelled out:

"We're closed!"

He'd noticed that the stranged had covered his mouth, green almost gold eyes wide in fear and tears welling in them, making Azra's heart squeeze in a way he didn't understand. The knocks kept coming, with Azra continuing to politely but firmly tell them to fuck off, he heard a sigh and footsteps leaving, drawing out a sigh from himself.

Turning to the stranger again, he sees that he's started closing his eyes, and from what azra remembers from first ed that was a very bad thing.

"Hey, keep your eyes open unless you want to die."

Very blunt, Azra scolded himself. He began opening the young mans black silk shirt (really, silk?) only to gasp in horror at the mans torso. He'd expected the knife wound, obviously, but this person had scars and bruises everywhere. Not all looked fresh but a good amount were, the fact his ribs stuck out like he didn't even has muscles and was just skin and bones didn't help, but the eating habits of the stranger wasnt top priority as Azra started to tend to the mans wounds.

The stranger would hiss in pain occasionally, but otherwise was quiet as if he was used to being manhandled worse than this, making Azras stomach turn at the thought of being used to being hurt by others.

After making sure the man wouldnt bleed out, azra set him on his couch in the back room. He'd expected the stranger to go to sleep but he seemed terrified that if he even blinked he'd be found by whoever did this to him. he silence was heavy, but Azra decided to break it.

"My name is Azra Fell, I thought it'd be only appropriate to introduce myself after that show."

The man, who was already very curled in on himself, only seemed to recoil further into the arm of the couch, flinching at Azras sudden introduction.

"I-if- hngk. I-I. If I tell you my name, you won't, um, like, turn me in?"

"Of course not, considering I helped you out I would be involved too and quite frankly I don't plan to leave my shop anytime soon."

The stranger seemed to relax at this statement, wincing slightly at the movemnt.

"Anthony Crowley, b-but just call me Crowley I guess.."

Azra nodded at Crowley, smiling ever so slightly. Crowley blushed slightly, turning away from the other, causing Azra's smile to only grow wider.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. The more you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few days since Crowley arrived, and Azra is about to get a few answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO i was NOT expecting the amount of support the first chapter got, it was really rushed and garbage but i got so many nice comments and encouragement and i just couldn't!!! not make another chapter!! 
> 
> this one is longer and (hopefully) higher quality since i actually used google docs instead of the notes app on my phone lmao
> 
> and yeah im posting these as soon as i finish chapters bc?? poor life choices thats why.

It's been a few days since Crowley showed up at the bookshop, and Azra was getting a bit annoyed of being left in the dark. But right now, all he knew about Crowley was his name and his bizarre affinity for snakes, and considering Azra has saved his life, he felt at least a little entitled to know what the hell was going on.

Over the past few days, Crowley has been silent. While changing his bandages, Azra had noticed that he seemed dazed, like he wasn’t really there completely and that concerned him.

“How do you know first aid in the first place?” Crowley asked one morning out of the blue. He and Azra had been eating breakfast, or more accurately Azra ate breakfast as Crowley chugged multiple cups of sugar filled tea. “I-I mean, like, most people don't really know-hngk- how to tend stab wounds yanno’”? He added quickly afterwards.

Caught a bit off guard, Azra coughed into his hand awkwardly. He absent-mindedly rubbed his inner wrist, attempting to keep his memories from overtaking him. Neither of the men said anything for a while, and Azra could feel Crowley about to apologize at any moment. He eventually sighed, rubbing his temples gently before finally responding.

“Well, in the… environment I was raised in, lets just say that tending to wounds was a common occurrence.” 

He avoided eye contact while saying this, taking a sip of his now cold tea. The silence was thick, and Azra hoped and prayed that the other man didn’t press further. He eventually heard heard Crowley take a shaky breath out, causing him to look up at the source of the noise only to see the other nodding, understanding in his eyes. Azra felt his shoulders slump in relief.

They sat in silence for a while, Crowley seemed to shiver ever so often despite wearing one of Azra’s warmest sweater. They had quite the size difference, especially since Azra suspected the other man of being malnourished, so Crowley was practically swimming in his sweater. The sleeves went up to his hands, covering them to his finger tips and Azra couldn’t help but think that it was, simply put, adorable.

Putting the dishes in the sink, Azra turns back to a silent Crowley, who was chipping at his black nail polish (he was wearing nail polish? Azra hadn’t noticed). He sat down across from the younger man, plan in mind.

“Since you asked me a question, I feel like it is only fair that I ask you, dear boy, as to what happened to you the other night?” Azra said, staring intently at the other.

Crowley stayed silent for a while. He fidgeted with the ends of the other man's sweater and blushing at the ‘dear boy’. The two stayed silent for a while longer before Crowley finally looked up and made eye contact with Azra.

And is Azra knew any better, he’d say that Crowley was close to tears.

“Well, how much time do you have?”

\--------------------------------------

_There's a young boy, no older than ten walking into his house with a goofy smile on his face, excited as he had lost one of his front teeth and excited to show his parents._

_But when he walked in further, his smile dropped at seeing the sight before him. Two bodies, crumpled and barely recognizable but most definitely his parents. They were in a pool of blood, knife sticking out of the bigger forms back. He hadn’t even realized he was crying till he tasted the salt from his tears streaming down._

_The bodies were…_

_God he felt so sick looking at them._

_He collapsed, dropping his school bag and crawling over to what was left of his parents. He held them, hoping that if he just prayed and held them he’d wake up from this nightmare. He was shaking, but he didn’t care, he just wanted to wake up._

_He doesn't know how long he was with their mangled corpses when he heard footsteps behind him._

_Whatever, he thought, if he gets killed too at least he’ll be with his parents again._

_Someone touched his shoulder, he didn’t care. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered. It didn’t matter when he was dragged into a car, or when he was brought into a world of drugs and murder. It didn’t matter._

\--------------------------------------

_It had been a few years since then, Crawley as he was known to others, had accepted what his life came to. He was out about town, delivering a bag of whatever drug it was this time (he never asked, and no one would tell him) to the other side of town. They never gave him any means of transportation, so he walked. He walked, and walked. He’d gotten really skinny recently, they’d gone from feeding him regularly to occasionally, and he had overheard that they were planning on cutting it down even further._

_It was fine though, Crawley didn’t care. They gave him alcohol and as much water as he needed, it was fine._

_He was fine._

_He delivered the drugs, getting a slap in the face for being late. He’d gotten distracted by the ducks at the park, and now he was paying for it. When he got back, he immediately went to the basement (more like a dungeon really, thought Crawley), knowing the customer would have complained and that he needed to be punished._

_When he woke up the next morning, he didn’t feel anything despite the broken ribs._

\--------------------------------------

_He hated the name given to him. He was a lot older now, and he’d become known for being silver tongued and talking his way into things. They still called him Crawley, and the more they did the more he felt like at any moment he’d throw himself off the nearest bridge._

_He didn’t though, because at this point he didn’t even think death would make him leave this hell. They’d stopped feeding him, he now has to grab food wherever he can, which was rarely. They still kept him in the basement, they still used him as their punching bag._

_Crawley- no, Crowley, walked back to headquarters as he looked at people walking down the street. They seemed happy, so innocent and unaware of what the harsh reality. He saw a kid excitedly tell his parents about the last test results, a young couple going on a date, groups of teens ditching class and prowling the town._

_Things Crowley never got to do those things, he felt his heart squeeze as he entered the dingy alley._

\--------------------------------------

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH if u read this tysm!!! i would love to hear ur comments or anything! if u feel i could do better PLEASE tell me!!!!! also we now gonna be adding some aziraphale angst too >:) also yeahhh im putting a cliffhanger bc thats my go to in all writing bc i cant. write.

**Author's Note:**

> uh if u enjoyed this then uhh ig let me kno? but if u did read this like holy fuck thank u and uhh pls take care of urself kk


End file.
